Adopted
by Fiona12690
Summary: Going out on his own for once from getting caught doing something he wasn't suppose to at school 10 year old Jack finds a kitten. What happens? Redone!


**Adopted**

Summary: Going out on his own for oncefrom getting caught doing something he wasn't at school 10 year old Jack finds kitten. What happens?

A/N: Probably not that good of a fic, but it's my first try on a Four Brothers Fic. One Shot! Hey everyone guess what I decided to redo this story so I hope you all like this version better!!

Now on with the story!

**--Space--**

Today couldn't have gone by any slower in the mind of Jack Mercer. His math teacher had the nerve to bitch at him for being one minute late to his class. Then he gets caught smoking behind the bleachers during lunch and of course not wanting to take crap from anyone else he leaves off campus without one of his brothers or an adult to come and pick him up. Finally he knew that, Evelyn Mercer, his mother was called. She had been cleaning the kitchen when she had gotten the phone call telling her that her youngest was caught smoking and that he was reported disappearing off campus.

She grabbed her keys and went to go look for him. She drove to the place she knew was his own. All of her sons had their thinking spots. Bobby the pond, Jeremiah the Library, Angel the mall and Jack the park. It was his own little place to disappear to. She looked around the park in search of Jack when she saw him curled up under the slide, sporting a nice shinner on his face.

" Oh Jackie, what happened to your face?" Evelyn sighed in concern as she pulled him into a hug.

" I got into a fight." Admitted Jack, he could never lie to her.

" Whatever for, the reason better be good, because you don't go picking fights with anyone right?" She asked him as he opened his jacket to reveal a small beaten kitten.

**Flashback **

_Jack had been walking to his secret spot he thought no one knew about. When he had heard some kids laughing, and a small sad __**Mew**__ coming from the same area. So he went over to see what was going on even though he had a general idea what it was already. _

_" What the hell you idiots doing to that kitten?" He shouted at the kids who had a stick and kept poking the 3 week old kitten with it. _

_Jack snatched the stick from them and threw it towards the surrounding forest area. That didn't stop the guys from advancing on him though._

_" Lookie who we have here, it's little baby Mercer. Why don't you go home and cry to mommy. Brat!" Jack was the one to throw the first punch only to be hit on his back by one of the other boys. He swung punch after punch, never backing down till they ran away. Jack soon picked up the kitten and checked it for injuries it might have. It seemed like only a little brusing, but he carefully put the kitten on his chest and zipped his jacket up and went over to another side of the park and sat under the slide._

**End Of Flashback**

" Some kids were hurting it and I couldn't stand it." Jack replied to his mother looking down at the small thing on his chest. The kitten looking into his eyes and mewed once more before snuggling into Jack's chest. " Can we keep her? It's kinda like when you adopted me."

" So your adopting her, am I right?" She smiled, Jack didn't know how she always had a smile for everyone, but he knew one thing and it was contagious. Jack nodded hoping it would be alright with her. She and Jack got up and took the car home. They stepped inside and were confronted by three angry and worried older brothers.

The the anger was forgotten and they looked slightly clueless at why Jack was holding his arms to his chest like he was.

" Mew..."

" Is..." Bobby began as Jerry continued.

" that..." and Angel finished,

" A kitten?"

" Yes, it is." Evelyn chuckled as she looked at their faces. Jack opened his jacket to reveal the three week old kitten to his brothers. Bobby was dumbfounded, Jerry was interested on why it would be here and Angel was confused as the rest of them.

Only Jerry voiced his interest, " Why is it here exactly? Shouldn't it be in a animal shelter?"

Jack's eyes hardened for a moment, shook his head and then smiled brightly. " No, she's part of the family now. I adopted her!" With that he left a happy mother and now three dumbfounded brothers to watch him climb up the stairs to his bed room with his new friend.

-

Note:_ Hopefully not bad, so don't sue. I don't own the characters, but I want to. Please review and hoped you liked!_

_-_Fiona12690


End file.
